Double Trouble
by Bienniel
Summary: Farra is kidnapped by her husband Anakin after he becomes Darth Vader. But is Anakin really Anakin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evening had fallen on Coruscant and the Jedi younglings and Padawans were in the temple preparing for their evening meditations. Farra Sti was also there. She was a Jedi Knight and had been assigned duties of watching over the Padawans while other knights were out fighting in the Clone Wars. She had requested these duties, as she was secretly pregnant to Anakin Skywalker. Farra was herding the younglings into their rooms, as each youngling was to meditate in his or her room. When the last youngling was safely ensconced in his or her room Farra made her way to her own room. Entering it she sat down on the bed and rubbed her hands on her temples. It had been a long day and her pregnancy had sapped her energy so she was exhausted. That was when she realized she hadn't seen much of Anakin that day nor had he been preparing for his evening meditations. Standing, Farra made her way to Anakin's room but he wasn't there. No one had seen him for several hours. Farra returned to her room too exhausted to worry. She sat back down on the bed her thoughts drifting back to when she and Anakin had first met. Farra had been 9 years old and a member of the Bantha clan when Anakin was bought to the temple. He had been placed in the Bantha clan when he began his training and he and Farra had become friends straight away. Their friendship had continued as they'd grown older and been apprenticed to a Master each. As they had matured into young adults both had begun to notice each other's looks and become attracted to each other. However both knew that love was forbidden to the Jedi so they had to fight their attraction to each other.

After the two became knights they were paired together for a mission and it was during this mission that the two finally realized how much they liked each other. They shared a forbidden kiss and from that moment were a secret couple. None of the Jedi knew about their relationship, as they were careful to only express their true feelings for each other when they were alone. Not even Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin's master knew. Nor did Ploon Tu, Farra's master. The two were careful not to do too many missions together as they knew that if they requested to do every mission together the other Jedi would soon suspect something. Finally one day the two Jedi were sent on a mission together to Naboo. While they were there Anakin proposed to Farra. At first she was shocked, as she hadn't expected that Anakin would want the two to get married. She naturally had questioned him on whether it was wise for them to do so.  
"I love you Farra. I want you to be my wife" Anakin had said in response.  
After the two had discussed things for a while Farra gave in and a Naboo holy man married the two.

A month after that Farra had been on a mission with another Jedi and had begun feeling ill in the mornings. She knew instantly the cause for her feeling ill and when the other Jedi asked her about it she said that she had an upset stomach and it would pass. Her feeling ill in the morning continued each day of the mission. When the mission was over and the two returned to the temple Farra learnt that Anakin was also between missions. She made her way down to the gardens hoping Anakin might choose to do the same. He did and Farra told him what she suspected.  
"Stars, Farra that's wonderful news" Anakin said hugging her.  
"No its not. When I start to show questions will be asked and they will find us out. What do you think they'll do when they learn that we are married with a child on the way" Farra had asked.  
"I hadn't thought of that," Anakin admitted.

Farra's thoughts returned to the present and she looked down at her stomach. She was roughly 5 months along so she was showing somewhat.  
'Oh Anakin where are you?' Farra thought.  
She closed her eyes and began to meditate tapping into the Force. Suddenly her head jerked up in alarm as she heard shots and the sound of lightsabers being used. Her lightsaber leapt from her belt to her hand as she walked through the doorway of her room and into the corridor. She sensed trouble and began jogging down the hallway hoping she could reach the source of the trouble before anyone died. Then she doubled over as she sensed the deaths of Jedi.  
'Who can be doing this?' she thought  
She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Anakin, a murderous look in his eyes killing younglings. Farra couldn't believe it and she stood riveted to the spot as Anakin killed two more younglings. Then her legs worked again and she ran forward blocking Anakin's next blow with her own lightsaber.   
"What the blazes are you doing Ani?" Farra asked.  
"I'm doing what has to be done" Anakin replied.

Farra knew she shouldn't fight in her condition but she also knew that what Anakin was doing was wrong.  
"I can't let you do this" Farra said.  
Anakin raised his lightsaber and the two fought their blades flashing back and forth. At one point their blades were crossed as they attempted to hit each other. Anakin and Farra stared at each other through the glow of their blades and Farra did not like the look on Anakin's face.  
"You know, I don't want to kill you Farra" Anakin said, "But I can't let you go and raise the alarm or save the others"  
"I can't let you kill the others," Farra said.  
Then Anakin realized the answer to his problem. He disengaged from Farra's blade then attacked her fiercely. Farra matched his blows and the two continued to fight neither finding an advantage. Then Anakin feinted a blow to the right and as Farra moved to block it he extinguished his blade and clipped Farra smartly in the temple with the hilt of his lightsaber. His blow was hard enough to knock her unconscious. She tumbled to the floor her blade extinguishing itself and the hilt rolling out of her limp hand. Anakin hooked her lightsaber to his belt then locked Farra in her room.

Twenty minutes later Anakin had completed his task at the temple. All he encountered had fallen to his blade or to the weapons of the troopers with him. He turned and made his way back through the temple to Farra's room. Unlocking the door he slung her still unconscious form over his shoulder then made his way out of the temple. He took Farra to his new living quarters, a massive fortress on the other side of Coruscant and placed her on the bed in the room he intended they would share. He placed a collar around her neck, which would prevent her calling on the Force then went to report to Sidious. He left his fortress locked so that Farra couldn't escape. Sidious was pleased that Anakin had succeeded in his mission to the temple.  
"I left one Jedi alive. My wife Farra. She is now my prisoner. I intend to keep her in my fortress, for my pleasure and for company"  
"I see"  
"There is more. She is carrying my child. She is 5 months pregnant"  
"Congratulations. We can use your child" Palpatine said.  
Anakin nodded. Palpatine dismissed him then telling him he'd contact him when a new mission came up. He returned to his fortress to find that Farra had regained consciousness. She was not amused when she learnt that she was his prisoner.  
"Why am I your prisoner if I am your wife" she asked calmly.  
"You betrayed me in the temple" Anakin said.

Farra's mouth opened and closed and then she realized he was right. She had stood between him and his mission. However she knew she had done the right thing.  
"I don't know you anymore Ani" Farra said.  
"That name no longer means anything to me. You are not to use it again. I am Darth Vader. You can call me Vader" Vader barked at her.  
"It is your true name and I won't call you anything else" Farra said bravely.  
Farra saw the rage building in Vader's eyes.  
"You will do as I say, you ungrateful wench," Vader snapped.  
Farra ignored him. She knew that the dark side had twisted his mind and although it grieved her she knew she had to let the attachment go. She had no idea if any of the Jedi were still alive, as she couldn't reach into the Force while wearing the collar. Vader saw that she was ignoring him so he Force shoved her across the room. She hit the wall hard and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Vader crossed the room and grabbed the front of Farra's tunic.  
"You'd make things easier if you co-operated with me. I don't wish to harm our child" Vader said.  
"Why should I co-operate with you. You aren't the man I love, anymore" Farra shot at him.  
Farra felt her throat constrict. She gagged but the pressure went away straight away.  
"That was a warning" Vader said, ominously.  
Farra slowly stood. She had tears running down her cheeks. The person in front of her looked like Anakin but it wasn't Anakin.  
Vader grabbed the front of her tunic and propelled her in the direction of the bed. Her heart plummeted.  
'Surely he isn't going to…' she thought desperately.  
She could see from his eyes that that was exactly what he wanted.

At the same time Obi Wan Kenobi had received a message from Bail Organa telling him what had happened at the temple. He returned to Coruscant and slipped into the temple along with Yoda who told him about Order 66. Apparently the clone troopers had turned on their Jedi Generals. Obi Wan discovered the trap that Bail had mentioned and reset the coding so a signal warning surviving Jedi to stay away from the temple was broadcast. Then Obi Wan rewound the security footage to see what had happened at the temple. He watched in disbelief as Anakin slaughtered those in the temple. Then he saw Farra fighting with Anakin. As he watched he thought he saw something odd about Farra so replayed that section of the tape in slow motion. That was when he saw Farra's bump.  
"Sithspawn. Farra was pregnant. If she's dead the baby will be dead" Obi Wan thought.  
He continued to watch the footage and watched as Anakin knocked Farra out then locked her in her room. He turned off the recordings and ran to Farra's room hoping to find her there. When he entered her room he found it deserted. Going back to the recordings he continued to watch and then saw Anakin carry Farra out of the temple.  
'That's odd. Why would he save her but kill everyone else' Obi Wan mused.  
It didn't occur to him then that Anakin was the father of the baby.

Back at Vader's fortress Farra was curled in a ball in Vader's bed. She wasn't crying though as she would not let Vader see her emotions. Vader was asleep beside her, having worn himself out and fallen asleep. In the past Farra would have curled into Vader but that was when he was still Anakin. Now he repulsed her so she had put some distance between him and her. She knew that he would sense it if she tried to get out of his bed so she reluctantly stayed there. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew it was morning. Vader was not in the bed but he came in not long after.  
"Did you sleep well, my love?" he asked.  
"Don't you call me that. I know you don't love me," Farra said.  
"I will call you what I want to call you" Vader said.  
Farra just folded her arms across her chest.  
"So what exactly am I supposed to wear? You wrecked my clothes last night" Farra asked.

Vader's answer was to throw a pile of black clothes at her. Farra looked at them. The outfit consisted of black leather pants, which had an elasticated band to allow for her swollen stomach and a suede top, which also expanded to accommodate her stomach.  
"Ok can you get out so I can get dressed please" Farra said.  
"I'm staying right here. I am your husband after all," Vader growled.   
Farra slowly began to get dressed trying as best she could to hide herself from him. Vader was not pleased and yanked the sheet she was holding against her away from her. She could see his eyes on her body enjoying the view and she turned around in disgust. She dressed quickly then turned back to face Vader.

Obi Wan Kenobi was at that moment trying to discover if Farra was still alive. He decided to review all the security footage to see if Farra had been seen with any of the male Jedi or Padawans in a situation that could have led to the pregnancy. He was aghast to see her kissing with Anakin in the garden on numerous occasions. It became clear to him that Anakin was the father of Farra's unborn child as the two had obviously been a couple for some time.  
'So that's why he saved her. I just hope he hasn't hurt her' Obi Wan thought.  
He tapped into the main communications net and learnt that Anakin had Farra at his fortress. He rubbed his jaw as he thought about what best to do next. The only other Jedi he knew of who had survived the temple massacre and Order 66 was Yoda and there wasn't much the two of them could do against the empire. Yoda told Obi Wan that Farra's unborn child was their only hope and that they needed to rescue Farra.  
"Vader has her in his fortress" Obi Wan told Yoda.  
"Rescue Farra we must. Our only hope is her child"

Yoda then told Obi Wan some startling news. Darth Sidious had begun cloning various highly ranked Jedi. It appeared his plan was for them to replace the real versions of these Jedi and destroy the Jedi order from within.  
"How do I know that you aren't a clone?" Obi Wan asked Yoda.  
"How do I know that aren't a clone are you" Yoda replied.  
The two looked at each other.  
"I guess we will have to trust one another" Obi Wan said, "Do you know who was cloned and what happened to the originals of those cloned.  
Yoda told Obi Wan that Mace, Shaak Ti and Ploon Tu, Farra's former master had been cloned. The originals were either dead or being held prisoner somewhere. Obi Wan suspected that the former was the case. Then realization dawned on him.   
"Could Vader be a clone of Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.  
"Very likely it is" Yoda said.

Back in Vader's fortress, Vader was having his breakfast along with Farra. She wasn't thrilled about having to eat with him but had no choice in the matter. As she ate she watched Vader eating and thought about everything that had happened.  
'Oh Ani, what's happened to you. I can't believe you've changed this much' Farra thought.  
She had no idea that Vader was actually a clone of her husband, as she had no idea of what Darth Sidious had been doing. As the two finished their breakfast Vader's personal comlink sounded. He answered it to find that it was Sidious. Sidious wanted to meet Farra and he had a mission for Vader. Vader told him he would be there soon then signed out. Turning to Farra he smiled evilly.  
"My Master wants to meet you. He is most interested in our child" Vader said.  
"I will not let you turn our child into dark side user," Farra said.  
She wrapped her arms across her belly protectively.  
"My dear you have no say in the matter" Vader said, his smile turning into a glare.  
Farra backed up, away from Vader. He grasped her arm, his grip as solid as a rock.  
"Either you co-operate or I will drag you if I must"

Farra struggled to free herself from Vader. His grip was unbreakable and he began to squeeze her arm painfully. Eventually she stopped struggling. Vader hustled her out of his fortress and into a speeder and soon the two were at the Imperial building formerly the Senate building. Vader hustled Farra out of the speeder and into the building. He was gripping her arm painfully.  
"You're hurting me Ani" Farra said.  
"That is not my name" Vader roared at her.  
He rounded on her and backhanded her across the face. Farra tasted blood, her own blood as his blow had split her lip. She had stumbled but Vader had yanked her to her feet again once again gripping her arm. Vader pulled Farra over to the elevators and pushed her into an elevator. As the door closed Vader punched the up button and the elevator began to speed upwards.

When the elevator reached its destination Vader propelled Farra out into the hallway and along the hallway to Palpatine's office. Entering the office Vader knelt, pushing Farra to her knees.  
"Rise my young apprentice" Palpatine said.  
Vader rose but he didn't let Farra stand.  
"This is Farra, my wife"  
"You are not my husband" Farra said.  
"Yes I am" Vader snarled.  
"You aren't the man I love" Farra said.  
"SILENCE" Palpatine ordered.  
Farra looked up at him defiance in her eyes.

"I wonder how her pregnancy is progressing" Palpatine said.  
"As far as I know everything is normal," Vader said.  
"I wish to have her examined to be sure," Palpatine said.  
"As you wish" Vader said.  
He pulled Farra to her feet and hustled her out of the room and down the hallway to the medical section of the Imperial building. There he pushed Farra into a room with something that was a cross between a chair and a table in the middle of it. Vader turned around.  
"Strip" he ordered.  
Farra stared at him defiantly so he grabbed her arm and began removing her clothes. That was when Farra began fighting fiercely, her body twisting and bucking against Vader.

At the same time Yoda and Obi Wan were in the Jedi temple again researching what they new of the Jedi Masters who had been cloned. All had been taken while sleeping and their clones had been pure evil. The remaining Jedi had managed to kill the clones except for the clone of Anakin. The clones had been found to be exact replicas of those who were cloned. Except for one thing. Yoda and Obi Wan knew that they could distinguish the real Anakin from his clone, as only the real Anakin would have a mechno arm. The clone would have a real right arm. The two Jedi Masters were still no closer to knowing where those who were cloned were taken as they had had no success in contacting them through the Force. If they were still alive they had obviously been prevented from accessing the Force.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Imperial doctor entered the room Farra was in. She was on the examining chair and had metal bands encircling her wrists and ankles preventing her from getting up. As the doctor began the examination Vader stood there his arms folded across his chest. Farra determined she'd give him no satisfaction, no matter what was done to her. She didn't even cry out when a needle was inserted into her bump to withdraw some of the fluid surrounding the baby. At the end of the examination the Imperial doctor left the room. Vader touched a button on the chair and the bands retracted. Farra stood angrily and slapped Vader as hard as she could.

"Beast. Why did you let them do that to me? You know everything is normal"

"I must obey my Master" Vader said.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard, forcing a cry of pain from Farra, stopping short of breaking it.

"That is for striking me. Do not strike me again or I will break it next time," Vader said, "Now get your clothes on and be quick about it"

Farra considered being slow deliberately to annoy him but decided against it. She got dressed aware of Vader's gaze on her and let him take her back to his fortress.

At the same time Obi Wan and Yoda were enroute to Kamino hoping to find some answers there. They had decided to start in Kamino, as they knew the Kaminoans were cloners and would probably know something about Darth Sidious' plans. When they landed on Kamino they entered the main cloning facility and were met by Taun We. Taun We took them to see Ko Sai.

"Greetings Master Jedi" Ko Sai said, "How may I be of assistance to you?"

"We have become aware that a number of Jedi were cloned and we want to know if you know anything about this" Obi Wan said.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about" Ko Sai lied.

In actual fact he knew exactly what they wanted to know. However he'd been paid to keep silent.

As Yoda and Obi Wan returned to their ship Yoda turned to Obi Wan.

"He was lying" Yoda said.

"I picked that up too," Obi Wan said.

They circled around the facility and entered it from the back using the Force to remain undetected. Swiftly the two Jedi Masters made their way through the Kaminoan cloning facility searching for any trace of the missing Jedi Masters and Anakin. The rooms they passed contained ordinary clones and by the time they'd searched the facility thoroughly they had to admit that the missing Jedi Masters and Anakin were not on Kamino. Yoda and Obi Wan returned to their ship and flew back to Coruscant. There they decided to do another search of the Jedi Archives hoping to see something they had missed in their previous search.

Back at Vader's fortress, Vader was pacing the floor. He knew it was imperative that Farra not know that he was in fact a clone of her husband. The big problem was that his right arm was real and the real Anakin had a prosthetic arm. So far Farra hadn't suspected a thing as he was wearing a glove like Anakin's. If all went well the baby would be safely in Imperial hands in 4 months time. He wondered what he would do with Farra after that. Once the baby was born he would not need to be as careful as he had been with her. Suddenly Vader's comlink beeped.

"Yes? What is it?" Vader said irritably.

"You have a new mission" Darth Sidious' voice said, "Go to the Mustafar system and kill the Seperatist leaders. Bring peace to the Galaxy"

"It will be done" Vader said.

Sidious signed off and Vader strode into his room. Farra was sitting placidly on the bed where he'd left her.

"I have to go to Mustafar. You're coming with me," Vader announced.

Vader didn't trust Farra enough to leave her alone while he was away so had decided to take her with him where he could see her at all times.

Farra sat there an expression of calm on her face.

"What is your mission Anakin?" she asked, refusing to use his new name.

Vader's eyes flashed.

"What is my name Farra?" he asked.

"Anakin Skywalker" Farra promptly replied.

"I asked you what my name is," Vader roared at her.

"And I told you it" Farra said.

Suddenly Farra felt herself flying from the bed. She hit the wall on the other side of the room hard. She fell to the floor, gasping as pain shot through her stomach.

"You idiot. You've hurt the baby," Farra said.

In two strides Vader was standing over Farra. He slapped her hard twice then pulled her to her feet. Pain shot through her abdomen.

"Do not call me an idiot," Vader growled.

"I'm losing the baby," Farra gasped.

Vader muttered a curse then, picking Farra up, carried her out to his speeder and rushed her back over to the Imperial Medical Center. There he yelled for a doctor before taking Farra to a medical room. She was in too much pain to resist as he stripped her clothes from her and deposited her on the examining chair. A doctor came in and quickly examined Farra. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Vader there is nothing I can do. She has begun to miscarry"

"Nooooooo" Vader roared.

He turned on Farra.

"This is your fault you stupid cow. If you'd used my proper name I wouldn't have flung you across the room like that"

"I did use your proper name you bully" Farra said.

She heard a loud crack as Vader's fist slammed into her head then darkness descended.

Back at the Jedi temple Yoda and Obi Wan carefully review the Jedi Archives. Finally they come across some information about a planet named Ruan near Coruscant. Upon reading the information they learnt that there was a cloning facility there so they decided to check it out. They returned to their ship and flew the short distance to Ruan. Approaching the planet they were met by several dozen Imperial ships that immediately attacked them without asking them any questions.

"Ah ha we're definitely on to something," Obi Wan said.

He skillfully evaded the bolts being fired at their ship and caused several of the ships attacking them to take each other out.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Obi Wan said.

Yoda just remained looking calm as Obi Wan continued to dodge bolts fired from the ships surrounding their ship. Using the Force Obi Wan finally landed the ship on the planet. He and Yoda had no idea of the precise location of the cloning facilities so it seemed they would have to search for them. They climbed out of their ship and held a council of war. The two Jedi Masters decided that it would be best if they split up as they could cover more ground more quickly that way. They agreed to meet back at the ship after 3 weeks if neither had found anything. If one or the other found the facility he would send a message via the Force to say so and the other would join him.

"Alright. May the Force be with you Master Yoda" Obi Wan said.

"And may the Force be with you Obi Wan" Yoda said.

Obi Wan set off in one direction and Yoda in the other. Both were determined that it would be he who would find the cloning facility. Obi Wan's thoughts turned in the direction of Anakin. He knew that Farra was in grave danger as the man holding her prisoner was not her husband. He was pure evil and would hurt Farra without giving it a second thought. He wondered if the real Anakin was still alive and knew that if he were that he would want to kill the clone and rescue Farra. He had not thought about what would happen should he rescue Anakin and Anakin rescue Farra. Obviously the Jedi Order was in tatters so there would be room for change. But would Yoda be open to change and more to the point would the other Jedi Masters if they were alive also be open to change. Obi Wan also wondered how they would react to hearing about what their clones had done. He knew Anakin would be furious but hoped that Anakin would be able to control himself when he told him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he walked into the patrol of droids almost without realizing it. When he realized what was in front of him he reached for his belt and his hand sprouted a blue bar of plasma. A few minutes later the droids were little more than smoking piles of junk. Obi Wan had made short work of them. He moved much more cautiously, realizing that the going would not be easy.

Farra woke to find herself back at the fortress. The baby was gone and her stomach felt uncomfortably empty. She broke down into sobs and curled into a ball. Thankfully she was dressed again and she supposed Vader had dressed her. Thinking of Vader made her wonder where he was. A door slamming open answered her unspoken question as Vader strode into the room.

"Good you're awake. We still have to go to Mustafar. I have a war to end"

"Haven't you been yet?" Farra asked.

"Of course not. I had to wait for you since you had to go and lose the baby"

He slapped her and pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door.

"We're going now"

"I'm in no condition to go anywhere. I've just had a miscarriage," Farra protested.

"Do I look as though I care? I don't" Vader said.

Farra tried to jerk away from him but he yanked her back. Her trying to fight him earned her another slap as he pulled her along. In their ship Farra was forced to sit in the co pilot's seat alongside Vader. They flew to Mustafar in silence Farra's thoughts on the last two days. She was worried about what would happen to her since she had lost the baby as she suspected that the baby was the only reason Vader hadn't killed her. Once they had arrived on Mustafar, Vader pushed Farra out of the shuttle.

Vader grabbed Farra by the wrist and began pulling her along in the direction of the entrance to the main control facility. She attempted to pull herself free but Vader simply tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Do exactly as I say" he began.

He got no further as Farra lifted her knee, slamming it into his most sensitive area. He doubled over as pain radiated out through his body then pushed the pain from his mind.

'I'm going to hurt you for that' he thought, as he ran after Farra

His strides were much longer than hers and he soon caught up with her. Grabbing her he spun her to face him.

"That, " he said through clenched teeth, "was the last time you'll strike me"

He then grabbed her wrist again and twisted it, forcing it all the way round. He was rewarded by the sound of her forearm bones snapping. Then he slammed his fist into Farra's abdomen as hard as he could. Farra screamed as she was in agony from her broken wrist but then all the wind was forced from her lungs due to Vader's fist connecting with her midsection. Vader pulled her back to the doorway; deliberately using her broken arm to do so, knowing it would cause her more pain. Then he thrust her inside, forcing her through the door. Grabbing her wrist again Vader pulled her along beside him, not caring how much it hurt her.

Back on Ruan, Obi Wan was approaching a cluster of buildings. There were droids everywhere so he prepared himself to fight. As he expected the droids challenged him when he approached the nearest building. He was prepared for them though and he casually swatted at them with his lightsaber the Force ensuring his blows destroyed the droids. He tried the door and found it was locked. A locked door wouldn't stop a Jedi Master so Obi Wan plunged his lightsaber into the door and cut around the lock. A few moments later the door swung open. Inside the building was empty cloning equipment. There was no sign of the Jedi Masters or Anakin though. Obi Wan contacted Yoda to inform him of what he had found and Yoda said he would be there as soon as possible. Obi Wan continued to search through the facility but everything appeared to be empty. He wondered if the Imperials had moved the Jedi Masters and Anakin, as it was of course possible that they were one step ahead of them. Satisfied that this building was empty Obi Wan moved on to the next building. He again encountered droid resistance but again overcame the droids very easily.

Entering the next building Obi Wan found evidence of recent cloning activity. There were no living clones or the hosts for the clones though. By then Yoda had joined him. The two Jedi Masters reached into the Force to try and locate the missing Jedi Masters again but they could only pick up the signature of the clone of Anakin. He was on Mustafar and Obi Wan wanted to go there and see if Farra was there.

"Patience Obi Wan, We can't rush in and attempt a rescue. He might kill her"

"I don't think so. Remember she is with child. I don't think he would dare risk harming the child," Obi Wan said.

What neither of them knew was that Farra had lost the baby

The two Jedi Masters continued to search the buildings in the area hopeful that they would find a clue to help them locate those they were searching for. Obi Wan knew that if the real Anakin were alive he would be going frantic, worrying about Farra and their unborn child. In the last building they searched they found what appeared to be material from Jedi robes. As they had only found a scrap of material they couldn't tell whose robe it had come from. However they knew that they were at least on the right track. Obi Wan tucked the piece of material into one of his pouches and the two Jedi continued the search.

Back on Mustafar Vader and Farra had located the Seperatist leaders. Vader pushed Farra into the room they were in ahead of him. She stumbled and fell at their feet landing on her broken arm. New pain assailed her and she bit back a scream not wanting Vader to have the satisfaction of knowing he had caused her pain yet again. Vader jerked her to her feet and flung her into a chair.

"Stay there and don't move," he ordered.

The Seperatist leaders hadn't made any effort to move, as they were surprised to see one Jedi mistreating another in such a way.

"Aren't you Anakin Skywalker?" Naute Gunray asked Vader.

"Looks can be deceptive" Vader replied, "I am Darth Sidious' new apprentice. That's my wife Farra" Vader said.

"Your wife? You aren't treating her as such from what I have seen"

"How I treat my wife does not concern you" Vader snapped.

He reached for his lightsaber and the slaughtering of the Seperatist leaders began. Farra watched in horror as Vader murdered every one of the Seperatist leaders in cold blood. Her broken arm throbbed and she looked at it to assess the damage. Vader's pulling her along by it had forced a piece of bone through her skin and blood was dripping from her arm. She knew she needed medical attention but wasn't expecting to get any anytime soon. When he had completed the killing of the Seperatist leaders Vader sent a transmission to Sidious telling him he'd succeeded in his mission then turned to Farra.

"We are leaving" Vader announced.

He went to grab her by her broken arm but she jerked away.

"Don't. I've already got a bit of bone sticking through my arm" Farra said.

But Vader didn't care that he'd he done that. He grabbed her broken arm again and propelled her in the direction of the door. Farra lurched forwards and half fell through the door. Vader roughly yanked her back to her feet and forced her to keep moving. Pain was shooting through Farra's arm.

"Why are you treating me so badly?" she asked.

"Because you're a Jedi and I'm a Sith. That's why" Vader said.

"Anakin wouldn't treat me like this. He loved me," Farra said.

"I'm not Anakin. Your precious Anakin is dead" Vader said.

"He's not dead. Palpatine has twisted his mind. I know there is good in you" Farra said.

"I don't want to hear of this again," Vader barked.

He jerked on Farra's arm causing a fresh wave of pain to shoot through Farra's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obi Wan and Yoda approached the next cluster of buildings wondering what they were going to find there. Just as Obi Wan reached out to try the door a group of dark forms surrounded himself and Yoda. Red bars of plasma spouted from their hands and they moved into attack. Obi Wan and Yoda realized that these were dark Jedi and they were probably a diversion so that the Imperials could move the Jedi Masters and Anakin to another place. Obi Wan and Yoda had no time to think about trying to get into the building as they were fighting to stay alive. The Jedi Masters ignited their lightsabers and the battle commenced. The area was lit up with brightly flashing blades as the Jedi Masters and the Dark Jedi dueled. It was 6 against 2 and both Obi Wan and Yoda knew they would be lucky to survive. They had managed to maneuver so they were back to back and finally each managed to kill one of the dark Jedi leaving four still to kill. Obi Wan and Yoda each concentrated on two of the remaining 4 dark Jedi and after another 30 minutes of fighting they managed to reduce it to two on two. The last two dark Jedi were easy to overcome and when it was over the two Jedi Masters extinguished their blades and clipped their lightsabers back to the belts. Both knew that the Dark Jedi had bought those holding their missing people time to move them again.

"A diversion that was" Yoda said.

Obi Wan was already opening the door of the nearest building wondering what he was going to find inside. Entering the building the two Jedi Masters found that all was quiet. They discovered that the building had been the lodgings of the dark Jedi who had attacked them. Their meager possessions indicated this and Obi Wan rifled through their possessions for clues. He found a syringe in one of the bags and slipped it into a pouch deciding to have it tested to see what it contained. He suspected it was something that would knock a person out. Already his thoughts had reached the next conclusion that being that the dark Jedi had somehow slipped into the temple, injected Anakin and the Jedi Masters with the drug then taken them to wherever it was that the cloning facility was. The drug would keep them unconscious until tissue samples had been taken from each of them. Obi Wan was still at a loss as to what happened to the Jedi Masters and Anakin after that. He still didn't know if they had been killed or if they were still alive.

Back on Mustafar Vader had reached his star fighter. He picked Farra up and unceremoniously dumped her in the passenger seat then climbed into the pilot's seat.

"Look I'm no use to you now. I lost the baby. I know that's why you've kept me alive" Farra said.

"But you are useful. We can try again for another baby" Vader said.

"There is no way I'm having another baby with you" Farra declared.

"Who says you have any say in the matter" Vader asked.

"Its too soon. My body needs to recover from the miscarriage" Farra said, 'And from the way you're treating me' Farra added in her mind'

Unfortunately Vader picked up her thought.

"What's wrong with how I'm treating you Farra?" he asked dangerously.

"You aren't treating me as a loving husband should treat me" Farra said bravely, "And if you keep treating me like this and I was to have another baby I'd probably lose it again" she added.

They rode the rest of the way back to Coruscant in silence. Vader left Farra in his fortress then reported to Palpatine.

"You have done well Lord Vader. But you have also failed me. Farra lost the baby and that wasn't part of the plan"

"I am sorry my Master" Vader said.

"For your failure you must be punished" Palpatine said.

Suddenly his lightsaber was in his hand and he ordered Vader to hold his right arm out. Vader did so without question and the next thing he knew his arm was falling to the floor having been cut off at the elbow. Vader did not cry out in pain, as he knew that showing pain in front of his master was a sign of weakness.

"You may go" Palpatine said.

Vader bowed then turned and left the room. He headed for the medical wing and as he did so a wonderful evil plan began to take form in his mind. He needed a new arm and he would have one just like Anakin's mechno arm.

'Now they won't be able to tell us apart and Farra certainly won't be able to discover the truth' Vader thought.

A few hours later his new arm was in place. It was an exact replica of Anakin's arm except for the modifications that Anakin had made to his arm.

Obi Wan and Yoda continued to search Ruan for the missing Jedi hoping they would find them. Every now and again they ran into droid patrols but these were easily dispatched. Then Obi Wan decided to allow himself to be captured in the hope that he'd be taken to where the other Jedi were. He used the Force to slow his breathing and heart rate to appear to be unconscious after hiding his lightsaber in a hidden pocket in his robe. Sure enough a droid patrol found his unconscious form.

"Hey over here. A Jedi and he's unconscious" a droid said.

"Do we take him in for cloning and who is he?"

"It appears to be Master Kenobi," another droid said.

"We have found Master Kenobi. He's unconscious," the commander of the patrol reported in.

"Excellent work. Bring him in and we will prepare him for cloning"

The droids picked Obi Wan up and carried him off. Obi Wan was using the Force to keep track of where he was but remained perfectly still. He expected to be taken to one of the various clusters of buildings on the planet's surface but was instead taken deep underground.

'So that's where they hid them' he thought to himself, 'we'd have never found them'

Obi Wan did not resist as he was placed on a table and cuffs placed on his wrists and ankles to prevent him escaping. He knew from the Force that he could easily undo them when the time came. He was then left alone while his captors conferred and he used the time to undo the cuffs. He left them over his wrists and ankles to make it appear he was still restrained so that they would be off guard when he made his move. When the medic who was to perform the cloning entered Obi Wan remained still until he was leaning over him. Then he suddenly rose up and withdrew his lightsaber from where he'd hidden it. Before the medic knew what had happened he had been fed half a meter of blue plasma. Obi Wan stood and looked around. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings but when they had he saw he was in a medical facility of some sort. There was only one door leading from the room so Obi Wan approached the door. As he did so he reached into the Force to see if there was anyone in the corridor and picked up the signatures of several people. He glanced around the doorway into the corridor. 6 men were standing around talking and Obi Wan realized he would need to get through them to be able to continue to search the place he was in.

Vader returned to his fortress his new arm under his glove. He knew it was Farra's fault that he'd lost his arm so was determined to make her suffer for it. He found her where he'd left her, which was in their room sitting on the bed. Grabbing her he pulled her close and stuck his face into hers.

"I lost my arm again today thanks to you"

Farra remained silent as Vader drew back his hand and slapped her as hard as he could. He slapped her 3 more times then let her go. She dropped down on the bed clutching at her face.

'Anakin stop this. You love me remember' Farra thought.

Vader had been leaving the room but he turned picking up Farra's thought.

"What did you just call me?" Vader demanded.

"I called you Anakin because that's your name" Farra said.

Vader pulled Farra off the bed and turning her around took two strides and slammed her into the wall. He pulled her forward then slammed her into the wall again. She crumpled to the floor her back aching and gasping for breath, the wind forced out of her lungs. Vader kicked her in the ribs then stormed out of the room. Farra lay there for a few minutes then pulled herself to her feet. She got back on the bed and her hands went to the collar around her neck, exploring it, wondering how she could get it off.

'If only I could access the Force' she thought.

However the collar defied her best efforts to remove it. It appeared that only Vader knew the secret to its removal. That evening he came to their room and told her that he had to attend a function for top ranked Imperials.

"You are coming as my partner as everyone else will have a partner there. Well everyone but Palpatine. And you will behave yourself"

"I've got nothing to wear" Farra said, "And what about my bruises"

"There are some dresses in the closet. Choose one. Makeup will hide your bruises" Vader said, harshly.

Obi Wan had inched his way along the corridor using the Force to remain undetected. As he reached the group of men they turned and he was spotted.

"Hey how did you…"

The speaker got no further as Obi Wan had bought his blade up and had launched himself at him. The six men didn't even have a chance to reach for their weapons before they were reduced to smoking corpses. Obi Wan then continued down the corridor. At the end the corridor entered a junction. Both directions were clear so Obi Wan had to choose which way to go. He chose to go left. The rooms in that direction were empty and it was a dead end so Obi Wan turned around and retraced his steps to the junction. There he headed right and found more empty rooms. This time though the corridor branched again. Obi Wan again went left first and found some more empty rooms. However the last of the rooms he tried was locked. He burnt the lock away with his lightsaber and opening the door found Shaak Ti sprawled on the bed in the room. Crossing to her he checked for a pulse. She was alive but either unconscious or asleep. Gently he tried to rouse her but she didn't wake up. Obi Wan concluded she'd been drugged. This meant he'd need to find the antidote as well as the rest of the missing Jedi.

Obi Wan left the room and made a mental note of it then resumed his search for the others. The other branch of the corridor led him to a large room and there were a lot of men there. As he did not want to fight the men, Obi Wan returned to the room he'd been taken to and went the other way. He found Mace Windu in a room similar to the one Shaak Ti was in. Now he only had Ploon Tu and Anakin to find. Mace was unconscious just like Shaak Ti was so Obi Wan left him where he was and carried on searching. A few moments later he had located Ploon Tu but he still hadn't found Anakin. Obi Wan didn't find Anakin until he searched the very last room of the facility. Like the others Anakin was unconscious and clad only in his sleepwear so Obi Wan searched the facility again looking for a lab where he could find the antidote. Not finding one he decided to confront the men in the large room and hoped they could provide him with the necessary information. It took him only a few minutes to return to the large room as the Force had aided him in memorizing the layout of the facility. Obi Wan entered the room and prepared himself to fight. The men all seemed to turn as one and they rushed him as one large group. He stood his ground and ignited his lightsaber. Some of the men thought better of fighting him when they saw his lightsaber but a few of them were braver.

Farra looked in the closet and found the dresses. They were all black and quite tight. After a few moments she selected one and undressing, pulled it on. It flattered her feminine curves and she knew Vader would probably like that. Vader entered the room a few minutes later and threw a bottle of something at her.

"Use this to hide your bruises," he said.

"And my arm? It has been bleeding and you can see a piece of bone. Its not exactly straight either" Farra said.

Vader's answer to that was to grab her wrist and use the Force to manipulate the bones to move them to their right place. He told her to wipe the blood away and to pretend her wrist wasn't broken.

"I don't care how much it hurts. Just use your hand as you would normally" Vader said.

Farra used her left hand to apply the stuff in the bottle. It turned out to be a concealer and it hid her bruises.

"Put it on your arms. I can see bruises there too" Vader directed her.

Finally they were ready. Vader and Farra went to the Imperial building in Vader's speeder. When they got there they were able to go straight in. Just before they reached the function room Vader turned to Farra.

"Now remember, if you do anything and I mean anything to upset me here I will not be happy. And please for the love of the Force call me Vader while we are here"

Farra had already realized she would have to do so, so she just nodded. Vader slipped his arm around her waist and the two entered the room. Farra was repulsed at being so close to Vader but she hid her feelings knowing Vader would not be amused if she let her true feelings show. Of course when he was still Anakin she would have been most comfortable for him to have his arm around her waist. Vader introduced Farra to the Moffs and Grand Moffs as Lady Vader. None of them suspected a thing as to how he treated her. After the meal had been eaten there was dancing and Vader expected Farra to dance with him. She reluctantly danced with him and all went well until during a slow song she felt his lips on hers. It took all of her willpower to not push him away in disgust. His kiss was disgusting but she knew if she didn't kiss back he'd be angry. During the meal she had had to pretend that she was very much in love with Vader and she had called him Vader even though it felt wrong to do so.

Obi Wan dealt with the men who had decided to fight him then turned to the others.

"Can we help you Master Jedi?" one of them asked.

"Do you know anything about the antidote to the drug that was used on the Jedi being held here?" Obi Wan asked.

One of the men told him that each of the dark Jedi carried two syringes, one containing the knockout drug and the other the antidote in case they accidentally injected themselves.

"Is there anything else I should know" Obi Wan asked.

"Both the drug and the antidote have to be injected in the person's backside. Apparently it won't work if it's injected anywhere else"

Obi wan nodded and thanked the men. He realized the syringe he had would have been the antidote so he raced back to the room Anakin was in. Gently he rolled Anakin onto his stomach and slipped his trousers down to mid thigh baring his backside. Then he fished the syringe out of his pouch and carefully injected some of the antidote into Anakin. After withdrawing the needle he pulled Anakin's trousers back up and rolled Anakin onto his back. He then stood back and waited for the antidote to take effect. He didn't have to wait long as a few moments later Anakin groaned and his eyelids flickered open.

"Where am I?" was his first question.

Obi Wan quickly explained to him where he was then asked if he remembered anything of being bought there.

"I remember being disturbed in my sleep by an intruder. We fought and I learnt that my visitor was a dark Jedi. 3 others joined him and they were too strong for me to beat. They got me on the bed face down and three of them held me down while the fourth one pulled my sleeping pants down and injected me with something in the backside. I then passed out and don't remember anything until waking up here.

"You were bought here to be cloned. Shaak Ti, Mace Windu and Ploon Tu were also taken"

As soon as Obi Wan mentioned Ploon's name Anakin asked him about Farra.

"No they didn't bring her here. Your clone has taken her prisoner and he is calling himself Darth Vader. He took Farra to his fortress on the other side of Coruscant"

"Is she ok?" Anakin asked.

"As far as I know she is"

"And the.." Anakin stopped himself just in time, remembering that Obi Wan didn't know about the baby.

"Its ok Anakin. I know about the baby. When Farra was taken I viewed the security footage in the temple and I couldn't help but see her bump"

"Sithspawn" Anakin muttered.

'Now I'm for it' he thinks.

Back on Coruscant the function had ended and Vader and Farra had returned to Vader's fortress. Once they were inside Vader ordered Farra to remove her dress and the makeup. She sullenly went to do so and returned back in the top and pants outfit he'd originally given her. Vader grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

'I know how you felt at the function. Am I that repulsive?" he asked.

"Yes!" Farra shot at him.

She winced seeing the rage building in his eyes and the next thing she knew he had punched her in the head. Then Vader decided it was time for bed and he dragged her into their room. The two changed into their sleepwear in silence and got into bed. Farra as usual tried to put some space between her and Vader but Vader pulled her against him. When she struggled she was rewarded by Vader grabbing her hair and jerking her head back hard eliciting a cry of pain from her.

"Don't do that again," Vader warned her.

"Can we just go to sleep" Farra asked.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Vader asked.

Farra looked at him her eyes showing what she thought about that idea.

"I said don't I get a good night kiss" Vader said, his tone showing his anger.

"Oh go to blazes" Farra said, "As if I'd want to kiss you after everything you've done to me" Farra ended.

Vader's temper boiled over again and he slammed her head into the headboard of their bed. Farra's eyes rolled back in her head as the blow had knocked her unconscious. Vader released her head in disgust and rolled over and went to sleep. The next morning Farra had a headache but Vader didn't care. She picked at her breakfast, as she had no appetite, trying not to look at Vader. She suspected he enjoyed tormenting her and that she was just a plaything to him. When Vader had finished eating he was not pleased to see that Farra had hardly touched her breakfast. He grabbed her spoon and began shoveling her breakfast down her throat, barely giving her a chance to chew and swallow. Farra gagged when he was done and she felt mildly ill but the ill feeling soon passed. She then went to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is there anything else I should know?" Obi Wan asked Anakin.

Anakin hesitated.

"Well Master actually... There is" Anakin said nervously.

"What?" Obi Wan asked.

"Farra and I are… Well we are married" Anakin finally said.

"Married?? Since when?" Obi Wan asked.

"We got married during that mission to Naboo we were both on. I am sorry for not telling you but we just couldn't tell anyone. We were afraid of being cast out of the Jedi order"

"There is no chance of that happening now. Most of the Jedi are dead either at the hands of their clone troopers or by your clone's hand" Obi Wan said.

Obi Wan and Anakin were making their way back through the medical facility and giving the other Jedi the antidote. When all were awake Obi Wan filled them in on what had happened to them. Ploon was most concerned to hear that Anakin's clone was holding Farra prisoner. He was not pleased to hear what Anakin had to tell him about his and Farra's marriage and the baby.

"Still there is nothing that can be done now. What's done is done" Ploon said, "And this is no time for recriminations"

"Are our clones still alive?" Mace Windu asked.

"Only the clone of Anakin and he only answers to the name of Darth Vader now"

"If he's mistreated Farra…" Anakin left his threat hanging but the others were in no doubt of what he was thinking.

"Careful Anakin. You must be mindful of your temper" Obi Wan cautioned Anakin.

"I know. I know" Anakin said.

It was dark when the group of Jedi emerged from the medical facility. Yoda had just arrived with a freighter to transport them back to Coruscant. He had returned to the star fighter and returned to Coruscant and arranged for the use of the transport then returned to Ruan.

Back on Coruscant Farra was informed by Vader that she was to have a checkup to ensure that her body was recovering satisfactorily from the miscarriage. Farra paled at this, as the previous examination had not been pleasant. She reluctantly accompanied Vader to the medical area of the Imperial building and was shown into the same examination room as before.

"Do I have to strip this time?" Farra asked Vader.

Vader nodded and Farra took a step backwards. Vader was holding her arm though and he pulled her back to him.

Farra's good arm was free and she balled her fingers into a fist and swung at Vader with all her strength. She connected with his nose and heard a cracking sound upon impact. Vader's head snapped back and he snarled a curse. Farra saw blood beginning to run out of Vader's nose. He ignored it and delivered a stinging slap to Farra's face. She saw stars and this gave Vader the opportunity to begin removing her clothes. Farra tried to punch Vader again but he caught her arm this time and twisted it painfully behind her back, holding her still.

"I'll break it if you don't stay still" Vader warned.

The examination mercifully didn't take long and the medic told Vader that Farra was recovering well.

"How soon can we try for another baby?" Vader wanted to know.

"I don't want another baby with you" Farra burst out.

"I wasn't asking you" Vader snarled at Farra.

"I should think you'd need to wait a few more weeks. Bring her back for another check up next week"

"I will do so," Vader said.

He released Farra from the chair and watched as she quickly pulled her clothes on. Then he took her back to his fortress. There he turned on Farra and began punching her. She fell to the floor and backed into a corner where she cowered under his blows. Finally he tired of hitting her and she was able to crawl away into their room. She crawled onto the bed and sobbed as she was in a lot of pain. Again she tried to remove the collar around her neck and was again unsuccessful

By the time the Jedi arrived back on Coruscant it was very late. They retired to the Jedi Temple and spent an hour or so cleaning it out. Thinking the Jedi were all dead Palpatine had not left any guards at the temple. All the bodies were burnt in a pyre and the stains were cleaned off the walls. Finally the Jedi were able to sleep. Anakin passed a fitful night worrying about Farra. As a result he slept very little and the next morning was keen to sneak into Vader's fortress. Obi Wan didn't think that would be a good idea.

"I can't let my clone continue to keep Farra as his prisoner. What if he's harmed her or the baby," Anakin said.

"You can't just rush in there. Darth Vader is just as powerful as you if not more powerful since he uses his rage and anger when fighting.

"And why can't I touch Farra through the Force" Anakin asked.

"Vader has obviously prevented Farra from using the Force" Obi Wan said.

Later that morning Anakin convinced Obi Wan to let him scout out the Fortress. He made his way there and noted the various guards and security precautions Vader had taken. He was confident he could get around them and decided that it was now or never. Creeping closer Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and prepared to fight the guards. He used the Force to remain undetected and slipped past the guards. As Vader was at home the door wasn't locked. Anakin encountered some more guards just inside and after a few strokes of his lightsaber the guards had been reduced to smoking corpses. Vader was practicing with his lightsaber when Anakin broke in and he stopped when he sensed Anakin's presence. He left his training room and made his way through the fortress hoping to encounter Anakin before Farra saw him. Anakin sensed Vader approaching and quickened his pace. The two met in the dining area and Anakin found himself looking at himself. Vader looked exactly like him and it shocked him.

"So we meet at last," Vader said.

"Where is my wife" Anakin asked without preamble.

"Farra is MY wife" Vader snapped.

Anakin raised his blade.

"I asked you where my wife is," he said.

"And I told you she was my wife" Vader replied

"I take it you aren't going to let me see her" Anakin said.

"Something like that" Vader said, "I mean she doesn't exactly know that I am a clone" he ended.

"If you've been mistreating her I swear…" Anakin said.

"Temper Temper" Vader goaded Anakin.

Anakin let out a little growl but made no move to attack Vader. Instead he waited for Vader to attack him, as he was sure he would. The two circled each other and Anakin was under no illusions about how strong his clone was. However he had a fair idea of how his clone would think and what moves he would use since his clone was an exact copy of himself so would think and move just like him.

Farra had been lying on the bed she shared with Vader trying not to move as it hurt to move. She shot up when she heard what sounded like Vader talking to someone who sounded just like him. Ignoring the pain from the numerous punches she'd received she made her way to the door of the bedroom. Looking out she saw Vader and Anakin and her jaw dropped. There were two Anakins there. It was too much for her to take in and she returned to the bed her mind a whirl.

'What in the blazes is going on here. How can there be two Anakins. Does he have a twin that we never knew about?' Farra thought.

It didn't occur to her that one of the two was a clone as she was still in the dark about what had been going on. She knew of course that Mace, Shaak Ti and Ploon had been cloned as she'd encountered Ploon's clone and he'd been very different to the real Ploon. Farra decided to go back to the door as he initial shock had passed. Peering out again she saw and heard the two Anakins arguing. Deciding it was time to show herself she stepped through the door towards the two Anakins. The one who had his back to her turned.

Anakin had been about to reply to Vader's latest taunt when a door opened and Farra stepped out. Anakin stopped in mid sentence aghast at her condition. It was obvious that Vader had been hitting her as she was covered with bruises. Then he noticed her right arm. It was swollen and it was obviously broken and had not been treated. Anakin could feel the fury rising in him and fought to control his temper. Attacking Vader in anger wouldn't do him any good.

"Get back in our room" Vader snarled at Farra.

"No I won't. I want to know what's going on," Farra said standing her ground.

"I said Get back in our room" Vader said crossing to her. He punched her in the side of the head and grabbing her broken arm shoved her backwards sending her flying back into their room.

"That was the last time you'll hit my wife" Anakin snarled.

He was incensed by what he'd just witnessed. No one hit his wife and got away with it. No one.

Anakin swung his lightsaber at Vader and Vader parried his blow. The two fought their blades flashing back and forth. Anakin had been correct in that he'd be able to anticipate Vader's moves. However Vader could also anticipate his moves so the two were equally matched. Anakin however had managed to maintain his control of his temper and was not using his anger to help him. Of course Vader's anger and hatred of Anakin was making him powerful. The two found that neither could gain the upper hand so Vader began throwing objects at Anakin using the Force but Anakin was able to repel them. By then Farra had come out of the room again and was watching the fight.

"Why are there two Anakins?" she asked.

"Vader is my clone" Anakin called out.

'Vader is a clone? This explained everything' Farra thought.

Farra wasn't sure how she could tell the two apart as both were wearing identical Jedi robes. Then she realized that the clone wouldn't have a mechno arm but then recalled that Vader had lost his arm so probably would have a mechno arm if he hadn't had one before then. Obviously their attitudes to her would determine who was who but if Vader wanted to, he could be just as nice as Anakin so that wouldn't help much.

Suddenly Vader threw an object at Farra. Anakin repelled it as it hurtled towards her then swung his blade at Vader. Farra watched as the two fought again

'They are exactly alike' Farra thought.

She caught up a cushion from the couch and flung it at Vader with all her strength hoping that the Anakin she was aiming at was Vader. Vader repelled it but the distraction was enough for Anakin to slice his lightsaber in half rendering it useless. Vader snarled and tried to call Anakin's lightsaber to him but Anakin maintained his grip on it. Vader leapt at Farra and grabbing her threatened to break her neck. She kicked backwards connecting with his groin and he let her go with a snarl.

"Kill him Ani, for Force sake kill him" Farra cried out.

"I can't kill an unarmed person you know that" Anakin said.

He took Farra's arm and the two fled the fortress leaving Vader alive but without Farra. Vader was crumpled on the floor, pain flooding through him. For some reason he couldn't push the pain aside.

Back at the temple Farra's arm was attended to as were her other injuries. Her bruises would heal in time, as would her arm. When her arm had been treated, Obi Wan removed the collar from her neck. At once she was able to tap into the Force again and it felt good to be reconnected to the other Jedi. She and Anakin sat in the garden and talked. It felt good to be with Anakin again, the real Anakin and she knew he wouldn't hurt her despite the fact that he looked like Vader.

"Ani, I lost the baby," Farra sobbed.

"I take it Vader caused that to happen" Anakin said.

He had wrapped his arms around Farra and was holding her close.

"Yes he did. I had a miscarriage because he Force shoved me across the room and I hit the wall rather hard"

"What else did he do to you? Tell me everything" Anakin said.

Farra nodded and began at the beginning. She told Anakin everything that had happened to her leaving nothing out. She could see from Anakin's expression that he was furious. Farra was crying by the time she had finished.

"Its ok love, I know he hurt you pretty badly. Let it out. I'm here now and I won't let him hurt you again," Anakin said.

He rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"I'd like to try again for a baby" Anakin said a few moments later

"I think we will have to wait until I'm recovered from the miscarriage," Farra said.

"That's understandable" Anakin said.

Farra had been examined in that respect at the same time that her arm and bruises were attended to.

"Farra I love you. I would never hurt you. Would you be willing to let me kiss you?" Anakin asked.

He wasn't sure how Farra would react if he just kissed her after what his clone had done to her the day he captured her.

Farra nodded and Anakin carefully met her lips with his. Farra was hesitant at first but his kiss felt so much nicer than Vader's had that she soon relaxed and somewhat to her surprise found that she was kissing him back. That night Farra was a bit apprehensive about what would happen after they went to bed. However Farra found that there was nothing to worry about. Anakin had told her in the garden that he would like to resume a normal relationship with her but that he was prepared to wait if Farra felt at all uncomfortable with anything he did. They took things very slowly and Anakin allowed Farra to be in control of what happened. He had told her that if she felt at all uncomfortable to ask him to stop and he'd stop.

Not surprisingly Farra discovered she was pregnant again a month later. She and Anakin were over the moon and hoped that all would go well this time. Neither had forgotten that Vader was still alive and both knew that Vader would probably want Farra back. The rest of the Jedi were waiting to see what developed and developments occurred the night after Farra's pregnancy was confirmed. She and Anakin were disturbed during the night and their visitor was Vader. He was carrying some of the drug that was used on the Jedi when they were cloned. Naturally he and Anakin fought and again were evenly matched. However Vader had Farra to contend with as well as Anakin and Farra had not forgotten what Vader had done to her. The two Jedi were more than a match for Vader and Farra wanted to kill him. She knew not to kill in anger but it was hard not to do so. Finally Anakin managed to disarm Vader and it seemed like he was beaten. However he suddenly grabbed Farra and flung her face down on the bed. Farra kicked and fought as Vader reached for her sleeping pants and Anakin had not been slow in reacting. He flung himself at Vader as Vader withdrew a syringe from a pouch on his belt and stripped Farra's sleeping pants down her thrashing legs. As Anakin flung Vader away, Vader managed to jab the needle into Farra's backside. Her thrashing slowly stopped.

"Now it's just you and me" Vader said, "She'll be out until she's given the antidote which only I have"

Anakin growled in disgust and yanked Farra's pants back up to give her some decency.

"What do you want Vader?" Anakin asked circling Vader.

"I want my wife back" Vader replied.

"She is MY wife" Anakin retorted, "And anyway I'd die before allowing her to fall back into your clutches. I know how you treated her. You hit her countless times; broke her arm and forced yourself upon her at least once. And you caused her to lose our baby"

"That wasn't MY fault. She refused to call me Vader and I got angry"

"But still your action caused her to lose the baby" Anakin said.

Just as Vader was about to reply to this Obi Wan entered the room. As soon as he saw Vader his hand sprouted a blue bar of light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Obi Wan looked at Anakin and Vader. He could easily tell who was who from what each had said.

"Anakin, what is Vader doing here?" Obi Wan asked.

"He wants Farra back. Claims she is his wife" Anakin said.

"That's rot. She's your wife Anakin" Obi Wan said.

"Unfortunately he thinks she's his wife since he is my exact duplicate" Anakin said.

Then Obi Wan noticed Farra stretched out on the bed unconscious and raised an eyebrow.

"Vader managed to knock her out with some of that drug used on those of us who were cloned" Anakin said.

"Have you the antidote with you?" Obi Wan asked Vader.

"I have but you're mistaken if you think I'm just going to give it to you" Vader sneered.

Obi Wan was worried because he had no idea of the effect the drug might have on the unborn baby. Vader of course would have had no idea that Farra was expecting again nor did Obi Wan and Anakin wish him to learn of the pregnancy.

Obi Wan and Anakin circled Vader.

"We take him together," Obi Wan mouthed to Anakin. Anakin nodded and the two Jedi leapt to the attack. The two Jedi and Vader fought their lightsabers a whirl of light and sparks. Vader was so strong that it would be a tough ask for even the two of them together to beat him. However Anakin had been training in Vaapad, realizing he needed a new style that Vader wouldn't know about so that Vader couldn't anticipate his moves. Vaapad pushed him dangerously close to the Dark Side but he was able to control it so remained on the light side. Anakin's different tactics surprised Vader. No longer could he anticipate Anakin's moves. However Anakin could still anticipate Vader's moves. The fight ended when Vader realized he was outclassed. He managed to maneuver his way to the door and tossing a syringe on the floor darted out the door. He knew that Obi Wan and Anakin would be preoccupied with Farra, which would allow him time to escape. He would exit the temple the same way he got in, impersonating Anakin.

Anakin grabbed the syringe and crossed to the bed. As Farra was still face down he didn't have to roll her over.

"I'll give her the antidote. No need for you to stay" Anakin said.

Obi Wan nodded and exited the room. Anakin gently eased Farra's sleeping pants down over her hips exposing her backside. Inserting the needle, he gently squeezed the plunger then withdrew the needle and slipped Farra's pants back up. Farra came to a few minutes later and started asking what had happened. She didn't remember anything after Vader had injected the drug.

"Obi Wan and I fought Vader. He turned chicken and left after we outclassed him. My use of Vaapad confused him I think, as he couldn't anticipate my moves anymore. I could anticipate his though as could Obi Wan. He could anticipate Obi Wan's moves too so Obi Wan is going to start training in another form like I have been.

Farra digested this information then asked Anakin what would happen now that they knew Vader wanted Farra back.

"I think you need to go away somewhere and hide. I'm thinking Naboo but I'm sure my clone would think the same way. We need to go somewhere he wouldn't think of so that you'll be safe. If he learns you are pregnant again he will definitely try to get you back.

"I'm frightened Ani. What if he tries to take the child after he or she is born?" Farra asked.

"That's another reason you need to go into hiding until Vader is dead" Anakin said, "I know he wants to have a child with you and take that child and twist him or her to the dark side of the Force. We can't let that happen"

"Agreed" Farra said.

She herself had no desire to be Vader's prisoner again.

"I think Vader liked to use me for his pleasure too. He'd make me cuddle him and kiss him when we went to bed at night." Farra said.

Later that day after some research in the Archives Anakin and Farra had found a place where Farra could hide. She would hide in Dagobah as there was a strong dark side presence there contained within an old cave. This would mask Farra's presence in the Force so Vader wouldn't be able to sense her. Anakin would visit Farra regularly when he wasn't busy on Jedi missions and once Vader was dead he would go to Dagobah and take Farra back to Coruscant. He hadn't figured out a way to prevent Vader following him to Dagobah and this concerned him somewhat. There was nothing to stop Vader kidnapping him in his sleep, tucking him away somewhere again then finding Farra and pretending to be him in order to get Farra back to his fortress. After discussions with Obi Wan it was decided that another female Jedi would be stationed with Farra on Dagobah in case Vader should show up and try to pass himself off as Anakin. It was also decided that Anakin and Farra would use a special code so that Farra knew that Anakin was in fact Anakin and not Vader pretending to be Anakin. Farra would ask Anakin something only Anakin could possibly know.

The very next day Anakin and Farra flew to Dagobah as early as they could. They had passed an undisturbed night and set out as soon as they'd had breakfast. Upon landing on Dagobah, the two Jedi constructed a home for Farra. This home would be Anakin's home also when he was there. Farra was putting a brave face on everything as the two worked. She would miss Anakin dreadfully when he wasn't with her. And she didn't know what she would do when she needed to have checkups. Asking Anakin this he told her she would return secretly to Coruscant for checkups in the dead of night. Farra's Padawan a young female Jedi named Sirtha Jax was also there as she was stationed with Farra. She had been looked after by some of the other Jedi after Anakin then Farra disappeared. Farra had shared with her about what Vader had done to her. She just hoped she wouldn't mistake Anakin for Vader and vice versa. Finally the new home was constructed and it was time for Anakin to leave. Farra didn't know when she'd see Anakin again but wisely kept her emotions in check as Anakin left.

5 weeks later Anakin returned to Dagobah. He and Farra used the code they had come up with and then they talked. Anakin told Farra that he and Vader had fought several more times during the previous 5 weeks.

"Vader still doesn't know where you are. I'm positive he didn't follow me here as I sensed him in his fortress when I left Coruscant. Of course he wants to know where you are but I'm not going to tell him" Anakin said.

"I've missed you so much Ani" Farra said.

"I've missed you too," Anakin said.

Sirtha had also been pleased to see Anakin. By then Farra was beginning to find that her robes were getting tight.

"I need new robes Ani. I'm starting to show"

"I'll bring some with me next time," Anakin said.

He wasn't able to stay for long as he was between missions. All too soon he had departed leaving Farra and Sirtha alone again. The next day, Farra and Sirtha were meditating when there came a knock on the door. Sirtha went to open the door and when she came back she looked confused.

"What is it Sirtha?" Farra asked.

"Master Anakin is back," Sirtha said.

Farra immediately felt uneasy but went to the door. She was about to speak her part of the code but the look on Anakin's face stopped her, as she knew immediately that it was Vader not Anakin.

"How did you find me here?" she asked.

"Probe droid" Vader said.

Sirtha had come up behind Farra and together the two Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Vader ignited his also and the three fought. Farra deliberately cleared her thoughts of anything connected with the baby and hoped Vader wouldn't notice her bump. Sirtha had become very adept with her lightsaber but she was no match for Vader.

"Run Sirtha. Contact Ani and tell him what's happening" Farra screamed.

Sirtha did exactly that. Before Vader could stop her she had darted inside and turned on the special alarm beacon Farra had with her. This would send out a signal to the Jedi that Farra needed help. Meanwhile Vader and Farra continued to fight, Farra desperately defending herself. Her own skills had vastly improved since she had last fought Vader and she was managing to hold him at bay. However this couldn't last and Vader slowly but surely weakened her until he was able to call her lightsaber to him. She had fallen to her knees in front of him, exhausted. By then Sirtha had returned and she saw that Farra was in trouble so leapt to her defence. Vader growled and turned his attention to Sirtha. While he was occupied Farra regained her energy then ran to her lodgings and got her spare lightsaber, her old Padawan lightsaber, which she'd abandoned after becoming a knight and constructing a new lightsaber. Then she dashed outside just in time to see Sirtha fall. Farra doubled over in agony feeling Sirtha's death. Farra stood up, her eyes flashing. She hated Vader right then and extending her hand she called her lightsaber to her and strode over to Vader. He raised his blade a smirk on his lips.

"Your anger makes you powerful Farra" Vader said.

"I hate you Vader" Farra said.

She attacked him viciously determined to kill him and Vader was taken aback at the ferocity of her attack. Farra kept hammering blows at him and he had to defend himself against two lightsabers. Farra attacked him relentlessly and finally he stumbled and went down backwards. Farra leapt forward and disarmed him by using the Force to reverse the polarity in his mechno hand.

Anakin arrived on Dagobah just in time to see the end of the fight and Farra feeding Vader half a meter of blue plasma.

"Die bastard" she grated out.

She watched as Vader died then realized what she had done. She collapsed to her knees by his body her lightsabers dropping to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. Anakin walked over to Farra.

"I'm sure you killed him because you had to" Anakin said.

"I attacked him in anger and hate" Farra admitted, "He'd killed Sirtha. She's dead and her body is over there," Farra said pointing"

"Don't worry about it. I did the same thing as you when the Tuskens killed Mum. I attacked them and killed them in anger and hate"

Anakin held Farra close, sensing the pain and grief she was suffering. He was also saddened by Sirtha's death but knew she'd given her life to defend Farra.

As Vader was dead, Farra returned to Coruscant with Anakin. They took Sirtha's body with them and she was cremated in a special ceremony at the temple. When that was done Obi Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Ploon Tu, Anakin and Farra met to decide what was to be done next.

"Kill Sidious we must" Yoda said.

"I know how we can do it too," Anakin said.

"How?" Obi Wan asked.

"I can impersonate Vader. I mean he was my exact duplicate and I know he impersonated me to get into the temple. So if he can impersonate me surely I can impersonate him"

"Of course you can my love" Farra said.

"I'll need your help Farra. Can you pretend to be my prisoner as you were his prisoner?"

"I'm sure I could" Farra said.

"Then this is what we'll do. I'll contact Sidious and tell him I've captured you again and that you're pregnant again. If I know Sidious he'll want to have you examined like he did when you were the real Vader's prisoner. That will be our ticket to seeing him. I may have to be unkind to you but I won't hurt you like he did unless it's absolutely necessary. I promise" Anakin said.

Farra agreed to Anakin's plan and the eight Jedi spent a short time discussing it and anything that could go wrong. Once Anakin and Farra were inside Sidious' office they would turn on him. Anakin knew that Sidious wouldn't be expecting his apprentice to turn on him.

"I'll have to put that collar on you again my love but it won't be activated and you will have full access to the Force" Anakin said.

"I'll have to wear that black outfit again too," Farra said.

She and Anakin were in the quarters they were sharing. The other Jedi had come to accept Anakin and Farra's relationship and the two had moved into shared quarters. Farra quickly changed into the black outfit and Anakin placed the collar around her neck. Then the two used make up to make Farra appear to be bruised and look as though Vader had been mistreating her again. Both knew that if he'd captured her again he'd have punished her for escaping with Anakin. Finally they were ready and went to Vader's fortress. Anakin pushed Farra ahead of him as they reached the Fortress.

"I see you captured her again" one of the guards said.

"Yes I found my wife. I can also report that Skywalker is dead," Anakin said.

Farra tried to pull away from Anakin and he roughly yanked her back. As the guard was watching, Anakin cuffed Farra around the head and shoved her hard so that she moved forward in front of him. When they were out of sight of the guard Anakin apologized to Farra and asked if he had hurt her.

"Not really. And don't worry about it I know you had to hit me to avoid that guard getting suspicious"

The two made their way into the fortress and Anakin contacted Sidious.

"Greetings Lord Vader" Sidious said.

"Greetings my Master" Anakin said, "I've captured Farra again. And there is more. It seems she is pregnant again"

"Good Good. Bring her to me. She will need to be examined so we can know how far gone her pregnancy is" Sidious said.

"As you wish" Anakin said.

Anakin signed off and then turned to Farra.

"It's worked my love. Sidious wants to see you. We've done it. Now we just have to kill him once we are in there"

"And hope he doesn't see through our deception" Farra added.

The two made their way down to the senate building and up to Sidious' office. As there were many imperials around Farra pretended to struggle against Anakin as he took her up to the office and Anakin pretended to treat her as Vader would, pulling her along and shoving her if she tried to go slowly. He also added the odd slap and suitable words. No one saw through the deception and they reached the office unchallenged. Upon entering Anakin knelt as Vader would have done and waited for Sidious to bid him rise.

"You may rise, my young apprentice" Sidious said.

Anakin rose to his feet, igniting his lightsaber as he did so. Farra spun and used the Force to slam the door shut then wrenched the collar from her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Now Sidious it ends," Anakin said.

"That's right it does. Your little friends are at this very moment being annihilated by my best Legion of stormtroopers. Yes you heard me. Stormtroopers. I thought that stormtrooper sounded better than clonetrooper. I sent the 501st to the Jedi temple. Your friends will not survive" Sidious said.

"You lie" Anakin said.

He knew he could not give into the anger and hatred he felt. Reaching into the Force he discerned that the other Jedi were still alive. Before he could send them a message via the Force warning them Sidious attacked. The two Jedi had to defend themselves and the room became alive with light and sound.

"I knew you were Anakin and not Vader all along," Sidious said.

Anakin and Farra each used a different lightsaber combat form. Anakin used Vaapad and Farra used Djem So. Both she and Anakin had been training in Djem So until Anakin started training in Vaapad. Obi Wan was a Master of Soresu, which he'd switched to after Qui Gon's death. Anakin was using Vaapad and Farra Djem So. They hoped that by using different forms they would confuse Sidious. He himself was using Lus-Ma an ancient form and his acrobatics meant that the Jedi had to be very quick. As the fight progressed it became apparent that only Anakin was strong enough in the Force to fight Sidious. Sidious sensed this and with a sweep of his blade he had cut Farra's lightsaber hilt in half. She leapt backwards as Sidious fired lightning at her but the lightning hit her and she was flung backwards. Her head hit the ground with a crack and she passed out.

Anakin's natural instinct was to rush to Farra's side but he knew he had to keep fighting Sidious.

"I sense great anger and hatred in you Skywalker. Why don't you use them?" Sidious asked.

"I have learnt to control my emotions" Anakin said.

He and Sidious dueled back and forth neither being able to find an advantage. Finally the duel ended up on the windowsill of Sidious' office. Anakin used his lightsaber to smash the window then backed Sidious into the corner of the window.

"It ends now Sidious" Anakin said.

"No no no" Sidious snarled.

He raised his arms and lighting fired out of his fingers. Anakin blocked it with his lightsaber and turned it back onto Sidious. His face distorted under the lightning and his eyes turned yellow. As he appeared to run out of energy and his arms fell at his side the door to his office hissed open and Anakin found himself looking at himself.

"You can't win Skywalker. Farra killed a clone of Vader not Vader himself," Sidious said.

Anakin paled realizing Farra was in danger. He turned back to Sidious but was distracted by Farra crying out in alarm. Turning his head he saw Vader had grabbed Farra and was trying to drag her out of the room.

Anakin realized he had a split second in which to make a decision. And he made it. Ignoring Farra and Vader he raised his lightsaber and just as Palpatine was about to fire more lightning at him another lightsaber came flying and impaled Palpatine. Farra had used the Force to fling her lightsaber at Palpatine. Palpatine soon expired and Anakin was able to turn his attention to Vader. He was still holding Farra and had pushed her to her knees in front of him with the emitter of his lightsaber at her back.

"Come any closer and she and baby will die" Vader warned, "All I have to do is ignite my lightsaber and she will be impaled"

"You bastard" Anakin said.

He knew that he could never move fast enough even with the Force to help him to prevent Vader killing Farra. Then he noticed something and realized that Farra had not been slow to act. Vader's lightsaber was pointing towards him and he hadn't even noticed. All he had to do was to move towards Vader. Vader would ignite the lightsaber thinking he'd be killing Farra but he'd impale himself. Anakin guessed correctly that Farra had used the Force to turn Vader's lightsaber around and used the Force to prevent Vader from noticing. He immediately moved towards Vader who as he predicted he would, ignited his lightsaber. Farra leapt away at the same time as a look of horror dawned on Vader's face as he realized what had happened.

"Its over love, really over this time" Farra said as Vader died.

The two Jedi returned to the temple to find that the 501st had indeed been there. None of the Jedi had been killed as the stormtroopers had been no match for them and they'd been able to dispose of them easily. Anakin and Farra reported that both Sidious and Vader were dead and explained what they had found out. At the next council meeting both were told they had earnt the rank of Master for their deeds. They were also to have seats on the council as Shaak Ti and Ploon had been promoted to being lifetime members. Yoda and Windu and Shaak Ti and Ploon were the four lifetime members and Obi Wan, Anakin and Farra were to be long-term members. As the order re-grew one new long-term member and three limited term members would be chosen. Until then the council would operate with 7 members instead of the usual twelve. Ploon and Farra had had a long talk and Ploon had accepted Farra and Anakin's relationship. 3 months later Farra gave birth to a healthy baby son who the happy couple named Qui Wan, which was a combination of Obi Wan and Qui Gon's names.

End


End file.
